Electronic devices (e.g., smart phones) often have display screens. Such display screens may power off or transition to a lower power state due to detected inactivity by the user. Such action may cause a user of the electronic device to have to restart the device or perform an action to cause the screen to power on or back to an active state, which may be cumbersome to a user.